Confidential Records
by Dclnsfrd
Summary: Transcripts of the last known recordings of former Royal Scientist W. D. Gaster. *LOG: Technical difficulties on 6/21/16 at 05:14AM local time corrected the following morning.* *LOG: Anomaly discovered after Entry Fourteen on 6/24/16 at 08:06AM local time. Unable to resolve.*
1. Entry One

_***click***_

 _ ***clearing of the throat***_

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry One of the research privately decreed by King Asgore Dreemur, progeny of the Great War Lord Eyamba Dreemur. The total number of entries is as of yet unknown, though time is a luxury we can currently afford.

I must say that this has been a long and unexpected day. Not only did a human child fall into our world under this mountain, but the impact of the fall only injured them. My grandfather often spoke of how humans could fall without becoming Fallen, but we had always attributed it to a mind addled by age and war. If only he could see this day. I miss him.

The human is currently resting in the infirmary. Their skeletal structure has a striking semblance to my assistants and I, so it was easy to mend their hairline distal radius fracture. I don't remember the last time I have seen a creature with a skeletal structure like mine and yet a similar physical structure as some of the warm-blooded monsters here. Quite a fascinating find, and I hope that His Majesty allows me to periodically examine the human in order to learn what I can of their biological make-up.

The human is currently noncommunicative, so it is unclear at this point if the injury has affected their dominate hand, or perhaps if the injury itself has caused this state. They will be kept under temporary surveillance to monitor any changes in their condition, assess if their injury is interfering with self-care, as well as to take periodic samples as per His Majesty's orders. He… He wasn't exactly clear on the particulars of the research, so I am currently awaiting results for the hair, blood and saliva samples gathered from the human. I hope that gives His Majesty some idea so that we can move forward with… With whatever this-

Boys! I didn't hear- Oh, where is that lousy stop button? Ah.

 _ ***click***_


	2. Entry Three

_***click***_

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry Three of the research decreed by King Asgore Dreemur, progeny of the Great War Lord Eyamba Dreemur. The projected total number of entries is as of yet unknown.

It has been three days since my previous entry and the human's recovery is proceeding satisfactorily. As it was confirmed that they are still able to feed themself with their uninjured hand, supervision has been reduced to twice a day with an accessible call button for the human to use. Physical examination indicate that their fall could not be a physical cause for their lack of speech. Possible causes now include unrecognizable trauma based on lack of understanding of the human body, psychological trauma that could have been caused by or before the injury, or injury in an area outside of the throat and chest affecting their voice.  
 ** _*sigh*_**  
The first human we've encountered in generations and they can't even tell us anything of the surface world.

The human currently spends roughly four hours awake with the following ten to twelve hours spent sleeping. Though this may be normal for a human, monsters tend to exhibit the same sleeping patterns during illness or injury. We may need to do another breathing test to ensure that sleep apnea is not causing this extended lethargy. Once the human appears to be in better health, I will again attempt to ask them questions, this time giving the human some paper and a pen. If their speechlessness continues, perhaps their kind has an understandable written language.

My two  
 ** _*chuckle*_**  
little assistants have expressed great interest in this historic event. I have decided to carefully supervise their limited involvement in this research, giving them tasks such as carrying medicine to the human and dictating my notes. The human expressed alarm when they regained consciousness and saw us, requiring sedatives for us to cast their arm. Their reaction to my assistants was more of surprise than fear, possibly helped by the fact that they all have a similarly small frame. If the human does not respond to my questions, perhaps they will feel more at ease speaking with Sans and Papyrus.

End recording.

 ** _*click*_**


	3. Entry Seven

**_*click*_**

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records Recording Entry Seven! Total entries unknown, but I hope the rest of the research is an entertaining as this!

 ** _*silence*_**

I know this isn't a video recording, but I really want to practice that sentence as often as I can. Oh, where is my mind today? The human's injured arm has finally healed, taking a full seven days of magical and practical treatment from the time of injury to earlier this morning. It was admittedly a bit troublesome that their body didn't respond as quickly to healing magic as a monster's body would, but we were finally able to remove the cast yesterday. My assistants were on hand as further consideration revealed that the human might be in an elevated state of anxiety if they were approached with a circular saw by monsters much larger than them. They did well to keep the human distracted and relatively at ease during the removal process. Sans still shows a proclivity towards research, but it appears that a good back-up career option for the two of them would be in the realm of patient care. They seem to have a real knack.

Oh wait, how does it go?

 ** _*silence*_**

G-A…Oh where are my notes?

 ** _*rustling of paper*_**

Ah, yes. Here we are.

 ** _*silence*_**

Practice makes perfect!

 ** _*rustling of papers*_**

Once the human's cast was removed, some paper and a pen were placed on a tray before them as I began to ask them simple questions, such as their name. They ignored these tools and began to gesture. Something about them seemed to be quite structured, but it was difficult to understand. The human took the pen and scribbled a sentence, making a gesture and pointing to the corresponding word. They used their hands to say that their name is Chara! I guess I expected that their lack of communication, vocal or telepathically, was simply due to shock which would eventually wear off. Never in all my research have I read that humans can communicate with their hands! It must be a coping mechanism due to having no telepathic ability to fall back on. This, of course, is purely conjecture which I am currently unsure of how to prove or disprove.

Their written language was understandable, possibly due to a shared common language long ago. This would also explain why they could understand my questions. I asked if they would teach me how to speak… um, for lack of a better term, I will call this language "Hands." I'm a doctor, not a writer! Anyway, I asked the human- er, Chara- to teach me how to speak in Hands and they obliged. So I have been practicing this basic greeting with the aid of drawn figures. Let's see…

 ** _*rustling of papers*_**

Hello. … My... name is… W-D-G-A-S-T-E-R.

I do not know how long this research will take, but it looks like something wonderful has been discovered along the way. I have charged my assistants with compiling a basic dictionary of phrases so basic needs and questions can be understood and communicated more efficiently. I wonder if they have any new words yet.

 ** _*click*_**


	4. Entry Eight

**_*click*  
_** Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry Eight of my research on the human known as Chara.

 ** _*softly*  
_** I hope I'm saying their name right.

 ** _*normal tone*  
_** While Chara has been here for over a week, they consistently exhibited anxiety under certain circumstances despite establishing a shared written language. I suppose such is to be expected in the presence of unknown creatures much larger than oneself, regardless of said creatures' intent. The presence of my two assistants seems to minimize potential mental trauma with symptoms either reduced to a steady whimper or even replaced with willingness to comply with the various nature of the tests. Papyrus had the idea to show Chara that cheek swabs were safe by volunteering to go first, even when reminded that our bodies lack tissue and thus lack cheeks. There are some things he is not well adept at, but he is always an invaluable resource, intentionally or otherwise. His attempted assistance seemed to put Chara in a more agreeable mood as they even smiled while the sample was gathered from their cheek.

Viewing Chara's interaction with my assistants puts me in mind of the War. A terrible event supposedly begun by a monster killing a human child. At least that's what my family has always said said. Few textbooks mention any known catalyst of the War, so I am inclined to think that my grandfather's account might have some grain of truth to it. But seeing contemporary interactions between monsters and a human makes me wonder if the War had to happen. If beginning work on shattering the barrier and joining the Surface world with the humans isn't as dangerous as some have argued. Maybe this research has that goal in mind, to bring humans and monsters together as it was in the old days. As interesting of a thought exercise as this is, I must refrain from assumptions and judgements as to the goal of this research until I can give my formal presentation, hopefully resulting in more information from His Majesty.

As Chara seems to show marked improvement with every visit from my assistants, perhaps I may consult with His Majesty or Queen Toriel on allowing their son to visit. If young Asriel is to inherit the throne one day, he would do well to learn about humans as his forebears have done, though none of them with such a lively resource. Save His Majesty Eyamba Dreemur.

End of recording.

 ** _*click*_**


	5. Entry Fourteen

**_(Transcription Note: Sorry for the confusion with entries second and eight. I forgot to upload an entry, so that's been fixed.)_**

* * *

 ** _*click*  
_** Wing Ding Gaster,  
 ** _*sigh*  
_** Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry Fourteen to document the research decreed by King Asgore Dreemur, progeny of the Great War Lord Eyamba Dreemur. The projected total number of entries is as of yet unknown. I'm not looking forward to informing Cha- the human of this update.

It has been two weeks since they first fell into the Underground. After their full recovery, I compiled my research- both physical data as well as basics in the language of Hands, heretofore an unknown manner of human communication- to give an overarching status report to His Majesty King Asgore. Though he had asked for daily updates, a formal presentation of all data gained thus far is standard protocol.

When His Majesty said that more blood tests would be required, he chastised me for my arguably uncomely response. I am well aware that my manner as of late has been less than professional, but I feel this is an acceptable risk as a scientist. If I have a personal interest in a subject, I will be more aware of various changes and be able to keep better records of said changes. If I just so happen to view a specimen as something akin to a pet or companion for my assistants, I will be more vigilant to prioritize their survival, even if it becomes more difficult to do things such as force that child to-  
 ** _*silence*  
_** -then my less than enthused reaction to additional required blood samples is understandable in light of the human's documented weakness and pallor when samples are taken too frequently. After intense negotiations, he has agreed to lower the amount and frequency of blood drawn to no more than 1% of the human's weight every two weeks. The king took this to mean that another 1% may be extracted today, but I had to insist that the human needed at least a few days before any further extraction can safely be done. He demanded that I bring a nutritionist on board who could determine the absolute maximum safety parameters to keep with our agreement. I, of course, agreed to such, uh, reasonable conditions. What else could I do? Happy king, happy everything.

 ** _*sharp exhale*  
_** After drawing a quick document to allow for the addition of Ms. Alphys to the research team- as one of the few monsters I know of who keeps up with current human culture, she seemed the strongest asset in furthering the knowledge of human biology and thus the upper limits of blood withdrawal- His Majesty decided to tell me more of his expectations for this research.

He informed me that he had conducted some experiments himself, comparing my records with records of the barrier. Admittedly I, along with possibly every monster, had assumed that our oral traditions were the only records. "After the war, the terrifying humans constructed a barrier and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebbot." The same history we all learned in school. To learn that such important records were kept secret, unknown to a single Gaster made me feel… I wouldn't use the word "betrayed" except for the fact that I just did. Was nothing enough?  
 ** _*loudly*  
_** Did not our family swear eternal fielty? Some of the first numbers we learned as children were algebraic equations and our very first words were "Long live the king!" After all my grandfather did for-

 ** _*silence*_**

 ** _*sound of a small impact*_**

 ** _*silence*_**

 ** _*normal tone*  
_** I would say more if I knew that my records would remain under the umbrella of records accessible by members of the Court. Only time will tell.

I think that's enough for today. I need to stretch my legs. Work out my energy. Maybe I'll stop by Grillbyz and get a hamburger, extra ketchup.  
 _ ***chuckle*  
**_ Maybe I'll actually come back. Only time will tell.  
End of recording.

 ** _*click*_**


	6. Entry

***click***

 ***wet, guttural breaths***

That... machine... didn't kill me yet. But he might do it first. If he-

 ***cry of pain***

If he followed me here.

 ***gasp***

 ***panting***

 ***groan***

I will… stop it. I will stop… it all.

 ***laughing***

 ***coughing***

 ***choking***

 ***coughing***

Did you think you were in control?

 ***rapid laughing***

I will stop it.

 ***choking***

 ***laughing***

At the inn.

 ***low battery warning***

 ***laughing***

I will stop them.

 ***laughing***

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

 ***low battery warning***

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

I will stop them.

 ***end of recording***


	7. Entry Fifteen

***click***

Wind Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist-

 ***moan***

 ***softly***

with a royal headache.

 ***normal tone***

Records, science, something. Entry…

 ***rustling of papers***

Fifteen? Okay. It's only tomorrow. It… Goodness gracious, of course it is. That's what time does, go forward. What is wrong with me? A lack of coffee, most likely.

 ***loudly***

Papyrus! I-

 ***groan***

 ***whisperIng***

Coffee, please.

 ***rapidly approaching footsteps***

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

OF COURSE! HOW WOULD YOU-

 ***Dr. W. D. Gaster, whispering***

Please, child. You know I love you, but please use your inside voice today. I have a terrible headache.

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

OH, NO! I UNDERSTAND! I, PAPYRUS, THE BEST HELPER IN THE UNDERGROUND WHO ISN'T SANS, WILL BE AS QUIET AS A SHADOW! DO YOU WANT SOME GREEN TEA AND LEMON JUICE TO REDUCE THE INFLAMMATION AND SOOTHE YOUR HEAD?

 ***Dr. W. D. Gaster, whispering***

No, just my regular coffee, thank you. And please let Sans know that I need some quiet as well.

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

YES, SIR! PAPYRUS, AWAY! NYEH HEH HEH!

 ***rapidly departing footsteps***

 ***sigh***

The faster this headache stops, the faster I can get back to work. … Now that's odd. What is this entry? After Entry Fourteen, I left. I assume I went home after Grillbyz as that's where I woke up this morning. Let's see what's going on.

 ***click***

 ***click***

 ***silence***

Wh- Who was that? What was he talking about? And why did he sound like me? I-

 ***heavy breathing***

Maybe I don't need any more caffeine today. Um, further records today will be written, not dictated.

 ***click***


	8. Entry Sixteen (A)

***click***

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry Sixteen of my research on the human known as Chara as per research decreed by King Asgore Dreemur, progeny of the Great War Lord Eyamba Dreemur. Apologies in advance if research begins to slow as there are now technical difficulties, doubled audio, distortions and the like, in my recording equipment which I will work to fix. No solution found as of yet.

Upon reviewing my records, I found that one of my entries was left incomplete. Entry Fourteen, I believe. I…

 ***silence***

I regrettably allowed my pride and sentimentality to cloud my judgement and question the infallible judgement of the King. Any agency with power has the full right to allow or disallow shared information between parties, and His Majesty has rightly done so as the situation required.

In His Majesty's…

 ***silence***

gracious sharing of information, I have learned a bit more of the expectations of my research on the human who has been kept under careful observation since their arrival. The next stage of research is to observe samples of the human's blood being introduced to samples taken from what is believed to be the entryway surrounding the barrier, record the results, and contrast possible hypothesis to explain any reaction that may occur. I have also been commissioned to divide my efforts into the…

 ***sigh***

research of the human's immune system and how such knowledge may benefit monsters.

End recording.

 ***click***


	9. Entry Sixteen (B)

***click***

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, true records. Recording Entry Sixteen of my research. If Asgore wants to choose what his supposed partners in government are and aren't allowed to know, then two can play at that game. Unfortunately, I must make the true records without the involvement of Sans or Papyrus. If these were found, I could be charged with treason or suspected insurrection. His Royal Fuzzbutt and his accursed forbears have always demanded every ounce of information on matters directly related to the court. I would rather Sans and Papyrus spread my ashes than…

 ***silence***

than our ashes be spread by Alphys. Or another.

As I suspected from the beginning, this research is in fact for the purpose of shattering the barrier. Freeing the monsters. Maybe even letting Papyrus see that wide and eternal expanse which holds color and water and heat and air which is simply called "the sky." Ever since he read about it in the library, he's had dreams about what it looks like. What sort of infinite could be held in such a small word as "sky." This research could let him see that which no living monster ever has. But at what cost?

I could do something with the human. Protect them or hide them so that they won't be in danger anymore. Do the right thing like a monster would have done before the whole blasted war because right is right and wrong is wrong. Protect them no matter what. But at what cost? Did I already fail them? I listened to a strange entry in my audio database. There are no indications that anyone else had access to that entry except me. That entry was…

 ***silence***

It was perplexing, to say the least. It was my voice, no doubt about that. But at the same time, it wasn't. I've never heard myself sound like

 ***stammering***

sound like _that_. Something trying to kill me, someone trying to kill me. I don't know. But something told me to check on Chara. Just like the night before, they were resting peacefully in their bed with that book of ridiculous jokes Sans lent them. I think he's trying to learn Hands so he can launch a double assault of bad puns, on the ears and eyes.

 ***chuckling***

 ***silence***

I thought I might be able to do something. Convince Asgore, hide Chara, find a way that spares everyone so we can all have life on the surface. Something. But listening to ...myself? I'm wondering if I have heard my fate. If there's any point.

 ***silence***

Maybe there will be if I can work on the machine again.

End recording.

 ***click***


	10. Entry Seventeen (A)

***click***

Darker.

 ***silence***

Darker.

 ***silence***

Yet darker.

 ***silence***

The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings

 ***silence***

negative.

This next experiment seems very

 ***silence***

very

 ***silence***

interesting

 ***silence***

What do you two think?

 ***silence***

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

WOWEE, SIR! I THINK THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR BEST POEMS YET!

 ***Sans***

eh, i've heard better, paps. i think pops really has emo down to a science.

 ***rimshot***

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

SANS, STOP PLAGUING THIS LAB WITH INCIDENTAL SOUND EFFECTS! BUT SIR-

 ***Gaster***

Son, I've told you you don't have to call me "sir" all the time.

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

THE GREAT ASSISTANT PAPYRUS MUST GIVE UTMOST RESPECT WHERE UTMOST RESPECT IS DUE!

 ***Gaster***

Heh. Is that so?

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

YES, IT IS SO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST ALSO ASK WHY YOUR RECORDING EQUIPMENT IS ON. DON'T YOU ALWAYS USE IT FOR YOUR RESEARCH?

 ***Gaster***

What do you- oh! So it is! Why don't you two see if there has been any change with our recent

 ***silence***

experiment. I'll stay here and document our progress thus far.

 ***Papyrus, loudly***

YES SIR, SIR! ASSISTANT PAPYRUS AWAY!

 ***Nyehs fade into the background***

 ***Sans***

pops, can you tell me?

 ***Gaster***

Tell you what?

 ***Sans***

the truth.

 ***Gaster***

The truth about what? Our benevolent king? That this research is for the greater good of the monster race? You already know all of that.

 ***silence***

 ***Sans***

right. the greater good.

 ***Gaster***

Yes.

 ***Sans***

i'm not sure why you didn't become a dentist.

 ***Gaster***

What do you mean?

 ***Sans***

well, you're all about the _tooth_ , the whole _tooth_ , and nothing but the _tooth_!

 ***sad trombone***

 ***Sans***

how did that-

 ***Gaster***

You think you're the only one who can get the upper hand? Get out of here, you crazy kid!

 ***Sans***

on _that_ note, i'll leave you to it!

 ***departing footsteps as Gaster groans***

 ***Gaster***

Well, let's get to it. I apologize for the distracting intro. This is Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, confidential records. Recording Entry Eightee- Entry Seventeen of my research on the human known as Chara as per the research decreed by King Asgore Dreemur, progeny of the Great War Lord Eyamba Dreemur.

Samples collected from the rocks surrounding the barrier have been received and crushed down to create smaller and more manageable conditions to run experiments on any possible reaction between the rocks which help house the barrier and Cha-

 ***silence***

and the human's blood. As formerly unknown records indicate that the barrier used some physical aspect of certain humans, it has been suggested- strongly suggested… Emphatically suggested- that observing possible chemical or magic reactions between the two substances could give a better understanding of the barrier and thus how to destroy it.

It's still a bit early, but rest assured that I will destroy anything in my way.

 ***silence***

Well, not me. With the help of my assistants, I will help to destroy the barrier which stands in my way- in the way of everyone, really- between our home now and our home then. Between the Underground and the surface world.

Updates on the experiment will be continued soon. End recording.

 ***click***


	11. Entry Seventeen (B)

***click***

Wing Ding Gaster, Royal Scientist, true records. Recording Entry Seventeen of my research.

 ***silence***

What drives someone to murder?

 ***silence***

The last known record of murder in the Underground was around the time my father was born. Terrible accidents have ended lives here, but not since then has there been an instance where a monster struck out at another with murderous intent, much less succeeded. They had claimed that flowers and a shadow man kept hounding them, bringing them to eventually attack what was actually just a monster who was twice their height. Training was given to upper officials- and still given to whomever wishes to join- on recognizing various mental disorders and the corresponding treatments. In all those years, nothing worse than a fight has broken out, and even those are easily contained by nearby citizens. Everyone has decided that destruction is not worth it. That there must be another way.

 ***sigh***

At first I was enraged that Asgore didn't give me full access to our kingdom's records. Then when I saw Chara, I wish he had never told me at all.

 ***silence***

The humans. They, they murdered them. Not the monsters- no, well, yes the monsters. But that's one of the things about war, a thing I am so glad we have left behind. During war, each group seeks to kill the other. Without endorsement or adoration, one can admit this essential nature of war: to destroy "them." Kill "them" for the sake of "us." But the human's didn't stop there. Aren't all humans the same? Okay, maybe that wasn't right. If all monsters can be different, surely variations must exist in humans. But if a human's "us" represented all humans, why would they kill some of their own in an attempt to protect their own? Why would they take those humans, their own kind, screaming and begging and-

 ***sharp inhale***

 ***silence***

 ***soft, rapid breathing***

 ***breathing slows***

 ***loud sniff***

 ***voice cracking***

and do that to them? Did those humans have their blood used to forge the barrier which keeps monsters in here, in our world, in our tomb, because those poor creatures wanted to replace "them" and "us" with "everyone"?

 ***cough***

 ***snort***

 ***sigh***

 ***normal voice***

Just reading the account of their final words, I swear made my face cracks grow about three times their old size. I look so old now. It's hard to sleep at night, hearing pleas I never actually heard. It's hard to wake up, knowing I will be forced to harvest blood from this human child whose only crime was their humanity. A crime I am now terrified of.

 ***silence***

Whatever drives someone to murder, I wonder how close I am to it.

End recording.

 ***click***


End file.
